


Fur-tunate meeting

by nighttime_stars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (i guess), First Meetings, Fluff, Fun, Funny, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, there's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: When Alexander was forced home from work on account of being ill (something that he would argue was not true), he witnessed his cat flee his apartment on the fifth floor from the balcony. Solving the mystery of his cat's secret life would result in Alexander discovering his charming downstairs neighbour.





	Fur-tunate meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Based mostly on the prompt: I recently found out that my cat has been treating your flat like a second home so first of all I apologise, and second of all, can I have him back please.
> 
> (I'm sorry for the title)
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Alexander adopted his cat a couple of years ago. It was Eliza’s idea; according to her, an animal would help him stay calm during a storm.

Like usual, she was right.

He named the cat Dusty due to its grey colouring, and despite Eliza’s complaints about the unoriginality of the name. The grey ball of fluff would curl up on his stomach whenever there was a storm and the warmth and comfort he provided made stormy nights a little bit easier for Alexander.

The rest of the time, the cat was a _menace_.

For some reason, the cat thought that the keyboard was the perfect sleeping place whenever Alexander was working he would stretch carelessly and press as many keys as possible before Alexander shooed him away. Any cup of coffee left unattended would be knocked off the counter and the nuisance had a fascination with sleeping on his head.

It wasn’t until a year after the cat took over the apartment that Alexander discovered his secret second life. When he was forced home early from work because he was _slightly_ suffering from a cold, Alexander opened the door to see Dusty make a daring jump from the balcony. Frozen in the doorway, it took a minute for Alexander’s drowsy brain to comprehend the fact that he just witnessed his housecat (who hated the cold) flee the apartment in the middle of winter.

Shuffling onto the balcony, Alexander ruled out the possibility that his cat escaped onto the street. _Even if cats always land on their feet_ , he thought, _five floors is a bit much_. He looked around helplessly until he decided to ring Eliza.

Despite the biting wind, he left the balcony door in case Dusty reappeared. “Hey,” he said when she picked up, his throat was sore so his words sounded like a pathetic croak, “your cat ran away.”

“It’s your cat,” she said, fondly completing their inside joke, “and are you sure that he ran away?”

“I just watched him leap off the balcony and disappear into thin air. That creature detests the cold weather so it’s usually waiting in my bedroom for me to close the balcony door when I come home. I only keep it open so he can go outside if it wants t—”

Coughing harshly, he lost the flow of his rambling and could only manage a weak “fine” when Eliza inquired whether he was okay. The other side of the line was silent for a few moments until she said, “How about you wait a couple of hours and if your cat still hasn’t returned I’ll come and help you look?”

“Not my cat,” he grumbled, which she took for a sign of agreement and they said their goodbye less than a minute later.

A few hours passed until it was almost the normal time that Alexander returned from work. From his spot on the sofa, he had taken to glancing at the balcony every couple of minutes while he worked on his laptop. Looking up once more, he saw Dusty scramble back onto the balcony and slip back into the apartment. He seemed to be headed for the bedroom until he saw Alexander and stopped short. They stared at each other until Dusty meowed and looked pointedly at the door. Too tired to figure out what on earth was happening, Alexander sighed as he stood up and closed the door. He messaged Eliza and went straight to bed. Dusty settled on his head and he couldn’t be bothered to fight it.

The next day was Wednesday and Dusty watched him with his head tilted to one side as Alexander settled on the sofa. Around eleven in the morning (the time Alexander returned home yesterday) the cat started to pace in front of the balcony door. Curious, Alexander opened the door but the cat stubbornly sat down. However, when Alexander returned from getting a drink in the kitchen, he saw Dusty once again jump off the balcony.

Hours later, the cat returned as if he didn’t sneak out of the apartment for most of the day. The same thing happened the day after but, on Friday, Alexander was prepared.

He opened the door and waited until Dusty leapt off the balcony. Rushing outside as soon as he jumped, he watched as the cat landed on the balcony just below and to the right of his; Alexander stared as Dusty strutted into the apartment.

Scrambling out of the apartment, he ran down the stairs and knocked on the door of the place that his cat had probably snuck out to. Alexander hoped he had to right place as he had not wasted any time to figure out the building’s layout.

He knocked loudly and bounced on the balls of his feet while he waited. When the door was opened by a handsome guy, he was derailed until the man said, “Hello?” and looked at him expectantly. In the back of his mind, Alexander cursed the cold that continued to make his brain foggy.

“Uhh, hi,” he eventually said, “I was wondering if you’ve seen my cat. It’s uh grey and answers to Dusty and I um recently found out that it has been fleeing my apartment whenever I’m at work.”

The man opened the door wider and gestured for Alexander to come inside; he asked “Is this your cat?” as now Alexander could see two cats playing together on the sofa. When Alexander nodded, too dumbfounded to speak, the man continued, “He’s been coming here for a few months now to play with my cat. I don’t mind as I work from home and he’s usually tidy.”

“Right.” Alexander scratched the back of his head, “Sorry about that. I only found out a few days ago when I saw him jump off my balcony and, since I’ve been home this week, I figured out where he was going.”

“It’s okay. I’m fond of cats so it was never a problem. If the jump worries you, I don’t mind you dropping him off whenever you go to work and picking him up afterwards.” The man paused slightly and looked at Alexander before he continued and said, “The cat seems well loved so it would be nice to get to know his owner.”

“That sounds nice,” he said. Alexander was shocked because Dusty was a cunning cause of irritation at the best of times and a force of destruction at the worst. If the man was willing to deal with that, Alexander was not going to argue as his cat was obviously happy there. “My name is Alexander Hamilton and you are?”

“Aaron Burr,” he said, with a smile that lit up his entire face. Even with the exhaustion caused by the illness and stress about his cat, Alexander couldn’t help but smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I hoped you enjoyed this story. If so, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I was meant to post this three days ago but it took me forever to write the ending (which I am still not fully happy with but I didn't want to delay posting any longer).
> 
> I'm away from home for the next couple of weeks so, while I will try to write, I might not post on time.
> 
> If you want, join me on tumblr @randomwriter2002 where I also post my works and would be delighted to receive requests or just have conversations.


End file.
